erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jigsaw vs GLaDOS
|Battle}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Rap Meanings|Rap Meanings}}}} Jigsaw vs GLaDOS is the fifty-seventh installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies and the seventh episode of Season 4. It features puppet master, Jigsaw, rapping against robotic tester, GLaDOS. It was released on October 31st, 2015. Cast WoodenHornets' mom as GLaDOS Froggy as Jigsaw Lyrics: 'GLaDOS:' It's time to do science. Aperture's mindset of giants Has the violent defiance to put a puppet to silence! I think you'll find, I'm divine! Real vile Venus Fly! You can't survive, it's no...cake, against a warped AI! I Kramer, Saw, I conquered! Now for the words you've wanted spoken. Here come the test results: your morality core is broken! Like my toxins, real vicious, know I'm GLaD to spit some disses! So listen; you don't want to come end up dead like your missus. You've fallen in my trap, you whacks, because this is quite honestly The only thing I find more humorous than your autopsy. Your life of sin has come to end, just don't make me repeat it. 'Cause you'll end up like my predecessor -CAROLINE DELETED- 'Billy the Puppet:' Hello, GLaDOS. I want to play a game. Why don't you blow off some Steam by escaping my little place? 'Jigsaw:' 'Cause your flow is even slower than your development process! Revisit Lab Rat and shut down the OS of a “goddess"! Completed my rebirth, I'm fighting scrap worth less than TF2. Check your morals and your importance, "zero Valvue". A real Flesh and Blood bruiser who will send you to the birds In a PotatOS plot arc Ellen McLamer than your words! The key to your win lies within your very being. But alternately, I'll Ctrl you and keep on deleting. Like a care-a-less Mia final Opera towards the light. On a carousel of shotguns you’ll be singing through the night. Think outside the box - of water strapped to your head. Or else you won't S. U. R. V. I. V. E in The Final Chapter's end. You will function like a puzzle when the tables get turned. Like a cube, I will leave you with a 3rd degree burn. 'GLaDOS:' You waste of SPACE, counting days, contemplating your mistakes. I just really Want You Gone, why don't you SAVE AS I SAVE? My robot body's packing more meat then your warehouse ever could. HERE'S YOUR CHANCE to retry suicide and do yourself some good! For there's no ATLAS to escape, testing me further's not an option Because I'm mirroring your gas house with unnerving neurotoxin. Just go. My turrets will take Jim Henson to oblivion. I'm Still Alive and sending you to meet with little Gideon! 'Jigsaw:' I'm deactivating HAL clones to end your malfunctioned reign! Sew your mouth shut, your monster, don't want to hear you speak again! There's no way to reverse this, so listen to the tape! 'Billy the Puppet:' I'll scatter your parts all across the land just like my namesake! 'Jigsaw:' This Chell of her former self appears to mock me for my puppetry. From the ground up to the moon rocks you can’t run you’re in my custody. ‘Cause you can’t scream in outer space so stay inside your jail. Time's up. Sorry. Game over. You failed. Poll Who won? GLaDOS Jigsaw Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 4 Category:Jigsaw vs GLaDOS Category:Froggy Category:Male vs Female Category:WoodenHornet’s mom Category:J